


"Asswhole"

by Oksana82



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksana82/pseuds/Oksana82
Summary: Villanelle and eve butt heads when it comes to eve having a job. Can eve and villanelle come to agreement?One shot story





	"Asswhole"

I slam the door not seconds go by villanelle comes in. Villanelle eyes dark and face angry "Eve what's the problem aren't you happy living in this house you live in luxury". I roll my eyes and scoff"Do you think living in luxury makes me happy". Villanelle takes a step back disgusted with my reply.

I step closer "I want a job thats whats gonna make me happy than playing a house wife". Villanelle eyes widen with anger her voice rises"You dont have to work I make alot of money!!" Her chest heaving . I gently press my hands on her chest too calm her down.

We both remain silent for a couple of seconds feeling villanelle chest breathing normal I finally speak "Villanelle this house is amazing but I'm not a lazy person I cant sit here with my legs cross sipping a martini" .

Villanelle pushes my hands away "I want you here eve your mine!!" she growls. That exactly was the part of villanelle I hated the most her possiveness.Villanelle was nothing like nico which I'm glad. But its so hard to get used to. During my marriage with nico I was free I walked in and out of the house like nothing.Id come home late every night hell sometimes i wouldnt come home at all. I'd end up sleeping in my office and nico never complain or put boundaries. 

Perhaps that was his mistake he gave me too much freedom .I ended up wandering off too far and fell in love with someone else. Villanelle grabs me by my waist. "Eve did you hear me your mine!!" I lean back anger flowing back. "Villanelle what do you expect me to do just wait here in bed with my legs open for you when you come home after your missions?" I yell back. Villanelle lips slowly forms a smirk "Eve I wasnt thinking that but that doesn't sound bad either".

My arm shot up to slap her but Villanelle had amazing reflexes she caught my hands like nothing. Still I yell"You asswhole" villanelle eyes widen but not of anger but of shock that I was about to hit her. Villanelle with a stern voice replys"Don't do that" Defeated I stomp out the room and grab my keys before I left I quickly snatch some clothes from the the room.

"Where are you going"villanelle voice soft and innocent . It was always her trick to get me to calm down when I was furious with her. Not this time I open the door and turn around "I'm sleeping in a hotel tonight asswhole" slamming the door behind me. 

I found a hotel couple miles away from the house. I settle in quickly I took a long bath and settled on the bed.I look over my phone and surprisingly no calls or texts from villanelle. I throw the phone aside and look up the ceiling and get lost in my thoughts.Who does she think she is ? Come on eve just because your deeply inlove with her doesnt mean you should let her play you.Hours pass my eyes become heavy slowly everything around me goes black .

I wake up to my alarm clock and sit up . I would everyday wake up at 7 am to make villanelle breakfast and pack her lunch for work. Looking through my phone I see a text from Villanelle my hearts skips with happiness forgetting I'm suppose to be mad at her.

Villanelle: Hey baby I'm sorry about last night come home I thought about it and your right .I made some phone calls and found a job that you'd like.

I reply fast 

Eve: What kind of job? .

Villanelle:You will be helping finding killers who are a threat to our organization the traitors who turn on us.

I take some time to think it was something I was interested I loved to research and hunt. I look down the phone and text 

Eve:okay I'll be home in 20 min

I quickly pack my belongings and head home.I find villanelle standing in the front door with pajamas on .Another trick she used to melt my heart . Waiting like a puppy I finally walk up the door "Hey baby I've missed you" her warm smile and perfume intoxicating me almost disarmed me.

But I manage to keep a poker face"mhmmm " I walked by her only giving her a kiss on the cheek.Villanelle wraps her arms around my waist.Walking to our bedroom with villanelle wrapped around me made me wanna laugh she was an asswhole but cute.

"Okay spit it out when do I start" I blurt out . Villanelle whispers seductively in my ear sending a sweet sensation all around my body" tommrow at 9 am I wrote down the address" villanelle slips a paper in my hand. It's official I work tommrow I was happy . I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck "Thank you but doesn't mean your off the hook" with a stern voice villanelle remains quiet and only nods.

The whole day Villanelle spend the day pleasing me .Villanelle cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner she also did laundry and cleaning all the things she hated. I was happy and content that I let her sleep on the bed my original play was to have her sleep on the couch but I wanted her.

It was getting late and we head to bed like always we turn to watch a movie it was a tradition to sleep to a good movie. Unsurprisingly villanelle and I ended up making love during the movie it was passionate and lovely I loved every minute of it.I fell back laying on villanelle chest hearing her heartbeat. By the time I look up she was deep asleep I give her a kiss on her forehead and whisper "I love you". 

The alarm rings I jolt up excited villanelle stirs around the bed before she was able to grab me I was already out of bed. Like the usual I get up make breakfast for villanelle . I pack her food and now even myn.I run to the shower and get dress in my best outfit.Villanelle actually works a little later than usual today so she not much in a hurry . Villanelle lazily walks towards the bathroom kissing me before going in for a shower.

By the time she was out the bathroom I was ready to go .Villanelle stops me from walking out the door. " wait up beautiful where's my goodbye kiss?" she smiles cupping my face. I lean in and kiss her it wasnt a quick goodbye kiss it was a deep sensual one that tempted me to go back to bed and make love again.

I pull back and smile"goodbye wish luck " I reply softly. Opening the door she pulls it back shut I look up surprised she pulls me close " Dont come home late I'm not nico I want you here " she whispers harsh but seductive. I smirk " karma is a bitch " her face concern but angry "Dont play " . I wrap my arms around her "I love you I was just kidding just getting you back for being rude to me" villanelle face softens "I'm sorry about that I love you eve now go your gonna be late" . I give her one last kiss and walk out the door excited for my first day at work.


End file.
